Strangers in Paradise
by Cybertoy00
Summary: A weakening of the boundaries brings two citizens of Night Town into Neotopia...and a clash with the Dark Axis.


Disclaimer: Characters and locations seen or mentioned are the property of the companies that made their shows.

SD Gundam Force/_Gad Guard _crossover

**Strangers in Paradise**

By Cybertoy00

Chapter 1: Coconuts and Butterflies

Contemplate the world. Not the billions of planets, stars and galaxy that are theorized to make up the entire universe, but just the world in general. The world we know and live in. The world drifts through time like a coconut, floating in a river. The coconut goes about its daily business, mindlessly bobbing towards the end of end of the river, whether it's at the entrance to a much larger body of water, or that waterfall no one told you about. Any life on the coconut cannot change this ultimate fate, especially after being able to control their fates.

Eventually, the life on one coconut will become vaguely aware that there is another coconut, floating nearby in the same river. This other coconut may be placed behind, ahead, or even right next to the original coconut mentioned in this metaphor. These two coconuts will drift along the river, for the most part unaffecting each other, until one gets too close to the other…

…_and they touch…_

-SDGFGG-

This is Neotopia. A marvel of engineering and the center of a robotics golden age, Neotopia is a place where there is a perfect balance between nature and technology. In this city, robots with human-levels of artificial intelligence are commonplace, called mobile citizens. Mobile citizens can take the forms of workers, pets, friends, and warriors.

Why does Neotopia need warriors?

Because there are snakes in every paradise, and Neotopia is no different. Unbeknownst to the majority of the city's people, both human and robot, they have become targeted by an evil force known as the Dark Axis, invading robots from another dimension. The only ones who can defend the city from the Dark Axis is the Super Dimensional Guard. Leading the SDG's fight against the Dark Axis is the Gundam Force, made up of exceptionally powerful robots known as Gundams and a human boy named Shute. Together, these heroes are determined to defeat the Dark Axis no matter what…

-SDGFGG-

Night Town is not paradise. It is on an Earth, similar to Neotopia's, but in a different timeline. In the world of Night Town, the Earth's resources have all but been depleted, stagnating humanity's growth. The world is divided into 'Units', one of which is the one Night Town belongs in, Unit Blue. Here, the line between the classes are dyed in a deeper color, with ghetto Night Town beneath the middle-class Day Town and the upper-class Gold Town.

In Night Town, there lives a teen boy named Hajiki Sanada, who helps his family make ends meet by working at a delivery service. It is in the course of one of these deliveries that he comes into possession of a mysterious cube called 'a Gad.' The origin and purpose of a Gad is unknown, but when Hajiki gets a hold of one, it transforms into a giant robot called a Techode, that only obeys his will. It is within this time that he becomes the target of an older man named Katana, a mysterious individual who lives on the outskirts of Night Town. Katana soon gains a Techode of his own, and a rivalry between the two soon develops…

…_and flies across the border…_

-SDGFGG-

Hajiki slowly opened his eyes as a sunbeam came in through the window, hitting his face. Morning.

Yawning, he pulled himself up. As he stumbled out of bed, he wondered whether or not his new life was already getting to him. Ever since he gained Lightning, what used to be a very simple life was becoming rapidly more complicated, especially since there were more Techodes with users running around Night Town. He wondered who they were…aside from that Katana character, he had no idea what their identities were.

As he changed into his day clothes, Hajiki paused. Was it his imagination, or did the air vibrate…?

-SDGFGG-

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Chief Haro said.

In the SDG headquarters' conference room, Shute, Captain Gundam, Zero the Winged Knight, and Bakunetsumaru had gathered around the table, looking expectantly at the chief.

"What's up?" Shute asked.

"Our sensors have detected uninitiated distortions in the immediate space-time continuum." Chief Haro began.

With the exception of Captain, the technical aspect flew right over the Gundam Force's heads.

"_What?_" Bakunetsumaru asked.

"Basically, uncontrolled dimensional rifts are spontaneously appearing," The chief explained, "So far, they're just manifesting as sensations, like a tingling feeling, or the air vibrating, but we believe that just might be the beginning. It could very well get worse."

"How can this be happening?" Zero asked.

"Dr. Bell Wood has a theory," Chief Haro said, and directed the group's attention to the large screen on a wall. "Dr. Bell?"

"Well, Chief Haro," Dr. Bell Wood said, with the rest of Lab C in the background. "Remember when Bakunetsumaru first showed up here?"

The Gundam Force all remembered, especially not Bakunetsumaru. There something about a horse and rider galloping through the sky while covered in flames that was hard to forget. The subsequent- and completely unintentional, as stated many times by Bakunetsumaru- destruction of the Dimension Transport Device only served to 'commemorate' the occasion.

"Bakunetsumaru and Entengo only showed up here in Neotopia because my Device, and the Dark Axis' portal, activated within the same period of time," Bell Wood explained, "The combination of un-stabilized and stabilized dimension-piercing energies weakened the boundaries of space and time, and allowed the two of them to cross the borders between worlds."

"Is the same thing happening again?" Captain asked.

Bell Wood nodded. "That's right. The Dark Axis constant attacks- and my own experiments- are weakening the walls between worlds, only this time on a much larger scale."

"That's great!" Bakunetsumaru cried.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"If the barriers between dimensions are getting weaker, than it should be easy for me to return to Ark!" Bakunetsumaru explained.

On the screen, Bell Wood rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but it would also be easier for the Dark Axis to get in!"

Shute looked up abruptly. "What!"

"With multiple dimensional rifts appearing," Chief Haro explained, "The Dark Axis would have several different ways of invading Neotopia, and we would be unable to stop them."

"Oh no!"

"What measures are being taken?" Captain asked.

"I've got a few ideas, but I need to hammer out the details before I try anything." Bell Wood replied.

"Until then, I want all of you on full alert," Chief Haro said, "Keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. If you see anything, contact headquarters first. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

-SDGFGG-

"Hey, Katana? Katana?"

Katana, almost against his will, opened an eye. While there were worse things to look at than Sayuri, having her face directly in front of him was not a something he liked.

"The sky's acting weird again." She said.

"Go away." Katana said as a reply. It wasn't so much a demand as it was a tradition, now. No matter what he said, Sayuri never left him alone. Not for long, anyway.

"It was!" Sayuri insisted, throwing her hands (And her toy) in the air. "It was _weeeird._"

Thankfully, Katana's cell phone rang. Grateful for a chance to end this silly line of dialogue, the mercenary softly pushed Sayuri away and answered it.

"Yeah?" Katana listened for a few minutes before replying. "…Got it. I'll have it soon."

-SDGFGG-

"What's wrong _this _time?" Zapper Zaku asked irritably.

He, Grappler Gouf and Destroyer Dom looked up at the monstrous Zakurello Gate. The Zakurello Gate was the Dark Axis' prime method of dimensional travel, allowing them to cross over into any space at their will. If it knew what was good for it.

Now, though, it seemed to be acting up. _Again. _Not for the first time, the leaders of the Dark Axis wondered if having a portal that could think for itself was worth the complaints it made. The Gate currently had a slightly light blue hue around the middle of its sides, and its eyes seemed to be almost lolling.

"Is this another one of those 'fish bones' problems?" Zapper growled. The last time the Zakurello Gate got sick it claimed the feeling was like having a fishbone down its nonexistent throat. And because of that, it wouldn't let the _Komusai _all the way through the Zakurello Tunnel.

"Nooooo…" The Gate moaned, "Like…being on tall building and looking down…"

Grappler rolled his eye and groaned. "This is great. If the Commander finds out that our primary form of travel is busted, he's gonna flip."

Zapper thought for a moment, then asked, "Hey, you can still send us to Neotopia, right?"

"Yes, rello…"

"then what's the problem!"

"It'd feel…_weeeird_, rello…"

-SDGFGG-

They say if a butterfly flaps its wings in China, California would be struck by tidal waves. The principles behind this theory are based on momentum. If something is put into motion, it will continue to go faster, building up speed and power until it becomes an unstoppable force, unless stopped beforehand. A penny dropped from the top of a skyscraper, if allowed to fall all the way to the bottom, would hit the street with enough force to crack a skull.

In Neotopia, Night Town, and the Dark Axis, there were signs of ripples, and that whistling noise accompanied by falling objects. A shadow was being cast from above, their only warning of the collision to come…

-Chapter 1 End-


End file.
